


I Did

by FlashaftertheCold



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Sort Of, but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/pseuds/FlashaftertheCold
Summary: He smiled devilishly, hearing the door quietly open and shut behind him. He knew who was there. Just the person he wanted it to be. He knew he’d come sooner or later.There's a pull between them. And they can't resist it anymore.





	I Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that popped in my head a while ago but I never really knew how to go about putting it into words. But it kept demanding to be written so I did my best.

  He smiled devilishly, hearing the door quietly open and shut behind him. He knew who was there. Just the person he wanted it to be. He knew he’d come sooner or later.

 “I knew you’d come, but I have to be honest, I wasn’t entirely sure it would be alone.” He said as he turned around slowly, bringing his eyes up to meet the eyes of the newcomer. “You can be so unpredictable when you want to be.”

 “Well, when you left me clues as to your whereabouts, I assumed it wasn’t to give yourself up.”

 “Although, you still could have used the opportunity.” He smirked. Deep down he knew he wouldn’t.  Deep down, he knew what he really wanted. That’s why he left the clues.  “So why didn’t you?” He knew the answer.

 “Well,  _I_ have to be honest…I wasn’t actually sure you’d be here. Thought it could have been a trap.”

 “But you came anyway.”

 A pause. “I did.”

 Silence. Quiet breaths. Yet they kept eye contact. “Why _did_ you leave those clues?”

 “Why did you follow them?”

 “To find you.”

 “Yes. But if you wanted to capture me you still could have brought others with you. They would have followed any leads. And yet you came alone.”

 “I didn’t want to risk dragging everyone on a wild goose chase.”

 “There are those who wouldn’t have minded.”

 “Who?”

 “My sister.”

 He stiffened at the mention of Clary. “This isn’t about her.”

 “No. It’s not. But she’s quite smitten with you.” Another smirk. “I can see why.”

 “Leave Clary out of this.”

 “As you wish.” A smile.

 “Enough games. Why am I here?”

 “Isn’t that a question you should know the answer to?”

 “What do you mean?”

 “ _You’re_ the one who came to me.”

 “You left me clues.”

 “And you followed them.”

 Another pause. “I did.”

 A step towards each other. A hand on his blade. “Well if you were planning on using that, you should have done it already.”

 “Maybe I’m waiting for the right moment.”

 “There won’t be the right moment for that.”

 “How do you know?”

 “This time is for something else.”

 “Like what?”

 “You tell me?”

 “How would I know?”

 “You followed the clues.”

 “I did.” No pause. Progress.

 “Why _did_ you follow them?”

 “To find you.”

 “Why?”

Pause. Silence. A heart beats loudly. “Because…”

 One breath. Two. Another step closer. “Jace.”

 “I can’t.”

 “Can’t what?”

 “Can’t be here.”

 “But, shouldn’t you be?”

 “I should arrest you.”

 “You haven’t.” Not that he could even if he tried.

 One more step closer. “Jonathan…don't.”

 “Don’t what? You have no idea what I was going to do.”

 “Don’t…come closer.”

 “Maybe I was just trying to walk past?”

 “To leave?”

 “Would that upset you?”

 Deep breaths. Is Jace Wayland nervous? “What is happening?”

 “You tell me?”

 “I could get in serious trouble.”

 “That’s what makes it fun.”

 One more step is all it would take.  But he won’t make that step. He has to wait. “I…I want this. I don’t know why. But…I do.” Smirk.

 “Okay.”

 More silence. Waiting. Patience. “Fuck this.” Distance closed. Hand behind his neck, pulling. Lips on his. He smiles. He knew.

 Time to take control. He breaks the kiss and slowly backs Jace up against the wall. One hand above his head on the wall, the other grips his face.  “I knew you couldn’t resist forever.”

 “Fuck y- “Jonathan kisses him, stopping him from finishing his sentence. But in reality, Jace knew too. He couldn’t explain it but there was this strange…pull he felt, gravitating him towards Jonathan. And there was only so much he could do to resist. He was only so strong. That’s at least what he tells himself. And what he’d tell others if they found out. But deep down…he finds himself not wanting to resist the pull.  He kisses back.

 Hands roam. Jace’s hand finds its way to the back of his neck again, fingers tangling in his hair. Another hand gripping his hip. He slots a knee in between Jace’s legs to move closer. Moves his other arm down so he’s gripping his face with both hands. Kissing him hard and deepening it as much as possible. He’s been waiting for this. He can’t hold himself back anymore. And Jace just lets him. Maybe he understands.

 He pushes Jace’s jacket off his shoulders and Jace gets the message and lets it fall off. He starts to lift Jace’s shirt up but is stopped. “Shit…wait.” No. He needs this.

 Staring at him uncertain, much like a dog when they don’t understand. “What?”

 “I just…maybe…” He doesn’t finish.

 “Jace?” He asks carefully.

 “Never mind.” Whatever thoughts went through his head seemed to diminish. Maybe he was having second thoughts on sleeping with a criminal. Maybe it was his sister that ran through Jace’s head. If he was a better man he’d stop. He wouldn’t let Jace risk fucking up his life. But he isn’t. So, he kisses him again before he can change his mind. He lifts up his shirt again and this time Jace lets him. Raises his arms so he can pull it off. He runs his fingers over the expanse of runes over hard muscle. He truly can see why his sister is so infatuated with him.

 He sheds his own shirt. Skin on skin contact is so much better. He starts to unbuckle Jace’s knife holster when he was once again stopped.

 “What do you think you’re doing?”

 “Well unless you think we need them. Which I’m always up for.”

 “I don’t let people take my knives.”

 “Would you like to hold it then? Because it’s in my way.” He tugged on the buckle again.

 Jace let a small smile show. Success. “Fine. But I’m doing it.”

 “Whatever makes you comfortable.” He lifts his hand away and holds them up in mock surrender. Jace unbuckles his holster and takes it off. He holds it in his hands, unmoving. Jonathan snorts. “Were you serious on needing to hold it?”

 Jace gives him a face that says, “fuck you”. He walks over and sets it down on the small table near them. “You try anything- “

 “Oh, I’ll be trying lots of things.” He walks towards where Jace is now standing. “But you won’t need the knife.” He pushes him back, till he’s leaning on the back of the couch. Unbuckles Jace’s pants and in one swift motion pulls his pants and underwear down. Quickly he kneels down in front of him. Gripping the base, he goes to work, taking all of him almost immediately. He moves back and forth, swiping his tongue around the head. Jace is moaning above him and letting out a litany of swear words.

 “Goddammit. You’re really good at this.” Jonathan smiles at that and can’t help but wonder if his sister is as good at this as he is. He notices Jace is gripping the back of the couch with both hands in a death grip. To keep him standing? or to keep him from grabbing his head? From pulling his hair and forcing him up and down his cock. Jonathan groans at the thought and pulls off.

 “You can pull my hair.” He states. That’s all. He goes back to sucking. If Jace actually wants to grip his head, he now knows he can. If not, then it’s not a big deal. But he really hopes he does. After a while, Jace still hasn’t moved his hands so he internally shrugs and tries not to be disappointed. He focuses on making Jace feel good. Tries to drown out all else, but once again his thoughts are drawn to Clary. Wonders if Jace pulls her hair. Assumes he does and can’t help but feel jealous. He puts his frustrations into blowing Jace. And focuses on not thinking about it anymore, when suddenly he feels fingers at the back of his head. Carding through his hair and gripping tightly. He smiles. Jace moans. He can tell he’s getting close, so he pulls off and stands up.

 Jonathan pulls off his shirt and leans in to kiss him. “Turn around.” He whispers.

 “What?”

 “Unless you’d rather top. I go both ways.” Jace doesn’t move but he also doesn’t say anything. “But that’s not what you came here for…is it?”

 After a pause, Jace slowly shakes his head. Taking a deep breath, he turns around.

 Jonathan leans behind him and kisses behind his ear. Then slowly bends him down over the couch. Pulling out the packet of lube from his jeans pocket, he tears it open and dribbles some on his fingers. Slowly he moves to circle his hole. Jace tenses at the feeling. He continues in calming circles and soon Jace relaxes. He begins to push his finger into his hole to test the water. Jace, surprisingly, doesn’t flinch. So, he continues until he’s up to the first knuckle and pulls out. He continues in and out motions until he’s able to get his whole finger in. He begins to add another finger, working them in and out until he’s loose enough to be able to crook his fingers to find his prostate. He knows he’s found it when Jace jumps slightly and lets out a loud groan. Smiling to himself he begins gently massaging his prostate. His goal is to take Jace apart. To make him moan his name. By the time he stops, he’s up to three fingers and Jace is a whimpering mess. He thinks to himself that he’s probably the only person to see him this way.

 Carefully, he pulls out his fingers. Jace sighs and breaths deeply. Jonathan unbuckles his jeans and takes them off, along with his boxers. He opens the condom he took out earlier with the lube and rolls it on. Leaning down he licks the shell of Jace’s ear, making him shiver. “You ready?”

 Jace nods.

 Jonathan ghosts his fingertips along the sides of Jace’s back before lining his cock up with his hole. He pushes the tip in. He’s still tight. Jace groans but otherwise, says nothing. He continues to push in. Pulling out a tiny bit and pushing back in occasionally, to loosen him up more. Jace’s hands are once again gripping the sides of the couch and his knuckles are turning white. But still, he says nothing. Soon he’s fully sheathed in Jace’s heat and he gives him a short time to adjust. He’s not a complete animal. He starts to notice Jace’s face relax and he begins to move. He starts up a good rhythm. Not to fast but going deep. Jace let’s out a moan and he knows he’s hitting his prostate. His grip on Jace’s hips is tight and definitely bruising as he moves faster keeping the position, so he hits his sweet spot on every stroke. His goal is to make Jace a mess after all. And he’s definitely succeeding. He smiles to himself once again, knowing Clary could never put him in this state. Could never completely wreck him.

 At this rate, it’s not long until he feels Jace start to clench around him. Sensing he’s close, he reaches between Jace and the couch to grip his cock. He starts stroking in time to his thrusts and Jace lets out his loudest moan as he orgasms, hard. Come hitting the back of the sofa. Jonathan fucks him through it then chases his own release. It’s not long before he comes, filling the condom. He leans down, laying on top of Jace, both catching their breath before Jonathan pulls out causing Jace to hiss. He pulls off the condom, ties the end and throws it in a nearby trash can.

 Jace is still laying, draped over the couch. Jonathan grabs his pants and pulls them on. He’s really in need of a shower but that can wait. Finally, Jace stands up. His face contorts slightly in pain as he does before he quickly schools his expressions. Jonathan can’t help but smile, knowing he’s the reason.

 He assumes Jace would immediately get dressed and leave. But instead, he stands there. So, he offers something. Although he’s not really sure why. “You can take a shower before you go.”

 Even more surprisingly, Jace nods. “Where is it?”

 “Follow me.” Jonathan walks him through the apartment to the bathroom. “Towels are in the closet.”

 Once again Jace nods and walks in. He doesn’t close the door behind him as expected either. Maybe he’s a weird person who likes to shower with the door open. He gets in the shower and closes the curtain. Soon Jonathan hears the water turn on and he decides to go clean up his living room.

 -------

 After his living room is back in order and Jace’s clothes are folded on the coffee table, his knife left where Jace put it, he didn’t dare move it, Jonathan sat down on the couch. He inhaled deeply, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. He finally got what he wanted. He thought after that, he’d be done with it. He’d be satiated. But he didn’t feel that way. Instead, he felt the opposite. He felt like he needed it more than before. After all, Jace hadn’t moaned _his_ name yet.

 “Do you have some clothes I can borrow?” Jace’s voice broke his thoughts. He looked over to see Jace standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair flopped in his face. “I don’t really want to put those back on. I have this thing about putting dirty clothes back on after I shower.”

 Jonathan chuckled. “Sure.” He got up and walked to his room, Jace following. Pulling out some clothes he handed them to Jace.

 “Thanks.” Instead of leaving the room to let Jace get dressed he sat down on the end of the bed. Jace cleared his throat but didn’t say anything. He let the towel fall to the floor. Jonathan studied him as he got dressed. Watched the way his body moved and stretched as he put on each article of clothing. Watched as he styled his hair in the mirror. If Jace felt uncomfortable being watched, he didn’t show it.

 A phone started ringing in the other room. Jace’s. “Shit.” He ran back to the living room and dug his phone out of his pants pocket. “Crap, it’s uh…”

 “Clary?” He asked, leaning on the doorframe. He could tell it was. They way Jace’s eyes lit up when he saw the caller ID. The way his body tensed right before he almost said her name out loud.

 “Uh, yeah.” The ringing stopped. Silence. “…I should…probably get back to the institute.”

 Jonathan hummed. Watched as Jace put his leather jacket on over _his_ shirt. And something about Jace wearing his clothes made him feel possessive. Made him wish he didn’t have to send his back to his sister.  Jace picked up his pile of clothes and made to leave. “Don’t forget.” Jace tuned to him, a question on his face. Jonathan pointed to the small table across the room with Jace’s knife still tucked in its holster on top of it. “Wouldn’t want you to be without your one true love.”

 Jace let out a puff of air in the sound of a, “Huh”. Putting his pile of clothes back down he walked over and grabbed his knife holster and buckled it around his waist, securing it with the buckles on his thigh. Picking his clothes back up he walked to the door. Neither said anything as he turned the knob and pulled open the door. Jonathan assumed he’d never see him again. Not in this situation anyway. Until “Will you still be here? Or…are you moving again?”

 Jonathan felt himself smile, genuinely, at the question. “I’ll send you clues.”

 Jace smiled back, “And I’ll follow them.”

 “You will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed:) I know it's newish and probably weird. I own that. But I'm actually pretty happy with the way it came out. Much love to you all<3


End file.
